Being a Commoner
by Writer of Yaoi
Summary: Tamaki decides that enough is enough, and that Kyoya should stop work and have fun. Haruhi suggests the best place to the most stubborn person. Yaoi.
1. Quality Time

**Another ten Days.**

**No one reads my stories. what I'm going to start doing is review for a review.**

**ANyways...**

**WARNING- this is a yaoi story. If you don't like than the exit is there unless this is a test run for yaoi.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't OHSHC If I did there would be more episodes...**

**Enjoy~**

All of our guests were in the host club, enjoying themselves as usaul. Tamaki was mostly the center of attention. I was sitting in a chair trying to work around the knot in our budget.

"If we...hmm..." I mumbled, but then my pen was taken from my hand.

"Kyoya, you should relax more. You shouldn't overwork yourself and have some fun!" Tamaki smiled brightly.

"Tamaki, I don't have time for fun. We will be in debt if I don't finish this." I reached for my pen but he pulled his hand away.

"Kyoya..." He whined "Can we do something fun please?! We can take the entire host club! We can see who picks the place!"

"That just means more babysi-"

"Kyoya, let's close up early. I want to spend time with everyone." He turned to the host club and held up my pen. "Attention host club members and guests, I'm sorry to say, but we will be closing up early today. Something important has come up." All of the guests whined and groaned with dissatisfaction. Hikaru and Kaoru pulled the double doors open and let the host club guests out.

"Good bye ladies! See you next time!" Honey said while sitting on Mori's shoulder. All of the host club members crowded around my area.

"So what's the big idea boss?" The twins said in sync.

"I just wanted to spend some quality with you guys. Beauty does have to take a break once in a while, right?" He smiled, but the twins rolled their eyes and shrugged together.

After cleaning the host club, I tried sneaking away without anyone noticing. Of course, I was caught right at th last second of escape.

"Kyoya~ Where are you going?" Tamaki smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Tamaki. Last time I agreed to something, you left on a mall bench. I don't think I would like to exprience that once again." I pushed up my glasses.

"But Kyoya!" He whined

"The boss is right, Kyoya" Kaoru said

"Don't be such a stick in the mud." Hikaru soon added

"Mommy has to watch daddy, right?" He said while pulling my arm back into the host club. I sighed and knew I was going to regret my decision, but...if it will shut Tamaki up.

"Fine..." I said after a few seconds. I marched back over to my table. Although I was walking, I could feel Tamaki's smile.

We were deciding where to go, but we didn't exactly know where...

"How about a pool?" Hikaru said

"Or maybe Hawaii." Kaoru said after

"Or maybe a cake factory!" Honey yelled

"Hmm...no. We need to go somewhere new AND exciting! We've been to all of those places. Haruhi, do you and the commoners have something they do on a friday night?" He asked

"Well...I've heard that some of my other friends go to bars, but I wouldn't recom-"

"PERFECT! It's diffrent, it's new, and Haruhi's PEOPLE go there!" He yelled "Fantastic! We are going to the commoner's bar!" He pointed his finger at me. "Kyoya, do not skip out on us. Do not bring your cell phone and do not, get a chaperone car! You need to bond with us!" He smiled

"Fine..." I adjusted my glasses. "Alright everyone this quality time needs to go fast. Get your jackets and let's go." I demanded. Everyone got into the car an we tried to find one of these "commoner bars"

Later that evening, we pulled up to a bar that looked decent on the outside. It wasn't like we were expecting it to be something nice. It was small, one color: brown, and the air only smelled like three things: Alcohol, money, and blood. I don't even know how people live like this, it's...barbaric. When we took our seats in front of the female bartender, everyone in the bar was staring at us. Some with looks of amazement and some...with disgust.

"What can I get'cha." She said blandly

"Your finest glass of Krug Brut. Vintage. 1988. Please. Oh, and...add a lemon." He said politely then smiled. She didn't smile back, just stared.

"Look. I don't know what that shit your talking about is, but we don't got it. We got Vodka, Tequila, and beer. Take your pick." She said rudely.

"Hm...well that tequila does sound nice. I'll take it!" He said seriously. She sighed in annoyance and walked over to the back room.

"Boss, do you even know what that stuff is?" The two brothers asked

"No, but I'm going to find out!" He said. The woman walked out with one regular size glass.

"Here." She slid him his glass. "Drink up." She smiled. Tamaki stared down at the liquid.

"S-senpai I don't thi-"

"Quiet!" He held his hand up above his shoulder. He picked up the glass and took a sip. After a sip it was a gulp. A domino effect if you would...

"Well how is it?" I asked

"It's fantastic!" It wasn't before long that Tamaki finished the entire glass. "Another one please! At least when he was drunk he kept his manners.

"Tamaki, come on it's almost past our curfew." I said sternly

"It...doesn't matter!" He stood up and almost fell. I took him by the arm, while Haruhi paid the bar with our money. Obviously, I, had to drive. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were all drunk. I don't fully trust Haruhi with a vehicle. And Mori was carrying a sleeping Honey.

"Everyone get in..." I demanded. I had to throw the three idiots into the car. Once everyone was inside I took us to our seperate destinations. Haruhi was the last I said goodbye to...except...Tamaki. He might have sobered up a bit.

"K-kyoya? I don't...want to go home like this. It would be a devestation to the Suoh family na...me" He said quietly. His bright smile wiped off of his face. At least he had some sense left...

I sighed, then after awhile I spoke.

"Tamaki," I said slowly "Do you...want to spend the night at my place?" I asked

"Yes! Thank you Kyoya! You won't regret it!" he wrapped his arms around my body, taking my hands away from the wheel.

"T-Tamaki!"

_This is going to be_

_One _

_Hectic_

_Night..._


	2. Apart of me doesn't want to let go

Tamaki's POV

We reached the inside of Kyoya's house, but I was lagging behind. I was pulling on Kyoya to keep up. We reached his room and he sat on his bed. I quickly sat next to him. For some reason, I found Kyoya even more beautiful than me. As always, but not anything like this before. He looked amazing in the dimly lit setting. A midnight setting. I might say he looks even more beautiful than me.

"K-kyoya, you don't mind me staying here do you?" I asked slowly

"No. Just get some rest. You're extremely intoxicated." He said while standing up and walking over to his desk.

"Y-you're not mad at me are you?"

"No. Why are you asking so many questions?" He said while pushing up his glasses

"I don't want to make you mad..."

"Since when did you start caring if I was mad or not?" He laughed

"Kyoya! I always care if you are happy!" I tried walking over to stand in front of him, but 'accidentally' pushed him into his desk chair and fell on his lap; head by his stomach. "S-sorry Kyoya..." I didn't try to push myself up from the position. I just laid there. With my face by his stomach.

"T-Tamaki...?" I sat up quickly.

"S-sorry...Kyoya..." I whispered. I stood up half way and looked him directly in the eye. What was he thinking? Did he feel the urge to kiss me aswell? Or was that just me? "Kyo..." My voice slowly drifted off as I slowly pressed my lips to his. He kissed back not roughly, but softly. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"Tamaki. I think that alcohol is getting to you..." He slowly stood up and went to the bathroom. I tried grabbing his hand but I didn't have the strength to. It was if all the air was knocked out of me and I was gasping for breath on the inside.

_He kissed back...but..._

_Was it a mistake?_

I waited for him to come out of the bathroom, but he didn't. I eventually resorted to going to sleep on his bed. Maybe I'll forget about it all in the morning. I hope so... But...apart of me didn't want to let this go...what was this feeling for Kyoya?

_Was it_

_Love?_

_Kyoya's POV_

I was trying to steady my breathing and heartbeat. Why did Tamaki suddenly kiss me? My heart was racing and beating fast. Just one single kiss from Tamaki turned me into a wreck. Before I left he seemed upset. Did I make it seem like I was mad?

I opened the door slowly, and saw Tamaki sleeping. His chest rising and falling. Well, we'll forget about it tommorow. But...part of me doesn't want to forget...What is this feeling for Tamaki?

_Was it_

_Love?_

* * *

_Alright so I posted the story I just need to finish. If someone is actually enjoying these please tell me because I'm getting a little discouraged here. No one reviews...but I still make stories...Chapter 3 is on the way!_

_pS. Once I finish this story it is going to be Misaki x Usagi-san! (Junjou Romantica)_


	3. What is my reason?

Kyoya's POV

After I fell asleep last night, I was debating in my head if I should ask Tamaki what that kiss was about. _Maybe he doesn't even remember..._

I looked over to my right at the sleeping Tamaki. _He would never do something like that if he was sober. It was only because he was drunk...what was I thinking? Of course it didn't mean anything, so why even bother asking?_

Tamaki rolled over to where his face pointed to mine. Our lips were close just like the other night. I never noticed how adorable Tamaki has looked until today. _What am I thinking? _I turned back over to the other side and sighed. He grumbled a few words then opened his eyes slowly.

"Kyo...Kyoya?" He said quietly. "What...are you doing here?"

"Well since this is my bed and my house it is only logical that I would be there." I said, still facing the other side.

"Why are you screaming?"

"You are just feeling the side effects of being intoxicated." I whispered, then turned around "You can stay here until you're better."

"Thank you, Kyoya." He smiled. He mumbled something after, but I didn't catch any of it. I'll bother him about it later, but for now I'll hold everything off until he is feeling alright.

* * *

Later that evening, I kept Tamaki in bed no matter how much he pleaded to get out. I only allowed bathroom breaks. Besides that he only sat in bed and watched tv.

"Kyoya?" He said quietly

"What is it..."

"Is there something on your mind? You have been deep in thought ever since this morning. Something you would like to talk about?" He smiled. I turned back to my desk and sighed, keeping my eyes on the pen.

"Do you remember last night?" I asked after a few seconds of debating.

"A little bit. I got drunk didn't I?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well. I took you home because you didn't want to embarass yourself in front of the Suoh family. You were...acting strange and..." I stopped there.

"And what?"

"You..."

"I...?"

"You kissed me." I said after closing my eyes.

"I-I k-kissed you? W-what do you mean?" He panicked

"It's the same as it sounds. You fell onto my lap and pressed your head into my stomach. After that you kissed me."

"I didn't k-know" He stuttered

"All I want is an explanation..." I said calmly

"D-did you...like it...?"

"W-what?! Tamaki how could you ask such a question? N-no I didn't like it..." He slowly walked over to me.

"You didn't like it...? Was it bad?" He asked, but I didn't reply. "How will you know you didn't like it if you don't fully enjoy it?"

"What do you mean I didn't fully enjoy it?" I asked. He turned my chair and pressed my lips to his. _What is this feeling? Why do I feel this way? Is it...disgust? Should I push him away? But...I don't want to push him away. But is it the right thing to do?_

_In the end I didn't push away. _

_I stayed_

_For a very long time._

The only time we both pulled away was when we needed to catch a breath. _What should I say to him?_

But before I could ask any question he knelt down to the floor.

"T-tamaki, Are you alright?" I knelt down next to him.

"Y-yes. I'm quite alright. I'm just a little light headed. T-thank you for taking care of me...I really do appreciate it..." He blushed a little bit. _Why is he blushing?_

"T-tamaki...if I may ask...why did you kiss me?" I asked

"Well...I always tried to keep my feelings concealed but...I guess that was ruined last night. Kyoya, I have no use trying to hide it anymore. I-I really like you Kyoya. That might even be love, but I haven't decided

Whenever you smile or laugh...it makes my heart flutter. I know it's unusual for me to say but you are beautiful. I might even add even add...even more beautiful than me. Something like that is a huge honor for me to say." He smiled then looked up at me. "K-kyoya...what do you feel?" He asked. I smiled then laughed a little bit.

"Tamaki. You do realize what you're saying right? You. Tamaki Suoh, the man that can woo any woman, is in love with me?" I laughed

"I told you it might not be love...I'm just confused. I thought I was just attracted to you but now it might be bigger..."

"How could you be in love with me? I'm male and so are you. Tamaki, you are just intoxicated."

"No...I'm not...I am in love with you! I'm not intoxicated...I don't care if we are males. I can't let go of this...these feelings will not go away. I've tried to push them away, but they keep exploding anytime you smile, laugh, or take care of me." He looked away. "You know, it would have been better if I had just kept my mouth shut..." He stood up and went to the door. "Kyoya, thank you for the hostpitality." He said. I thought I saw a few tears fall out of his eyes. Then, something clicked. I stood up and ran over to him; embracing him tightly

_Why am I reacting like this?_

_What is my reason?_

"K-kyoya? Why?" I didn't answer. _Why can't I answer? Why? _"Kyo-"

I kissed him softly.

_That's the only answer I could think of._


	4. Wiping the Tears Away

Tamaki's POV

"K-Kyoya..." I mumbled. He pulled away slowly.

"Y-yes...Tamaki?" He said quietly

"Why did you do that?" I asked, but he didn't reply.

"Tamaki," He said after a few seconds "do you really love me?"

"I-I think so..." I stuttered out. "But wait do yo-" He pushed his lips to mine again and slowly walked over to his bed. "K-kyoya...w-"

Before I could answer, he unbuttoned the pajama top and touched my chest softly. I gasped as he delicately danced his fingers on my skin. _What is he doing? Didn't he just laugh at my feelings? _ Before I could protest any of his actions, he slowly started pulling at the waist band of the pajama bottoms. I tried to say something, but my voice didn't make words. Nothing came out. Why?

He tugged them down, then touched the hardness building in the center. I gasped in excitement as he began rubbing roughly, but at the same time I felt fear. _He is so forceful, but isn't this what I wanted? For him to touch me so passionately?_

"K-kyoya...pl-" He cut me off with a fierceful kiss. _What is he thinking? Why won't he answer me?_

This is getting out of hand. Even though I want this to happen, I want to know his feelings. _Kyoya, please stop! Why can't I muster out the words to say it? Stop! Please Kyoya, wait! At least answer me! No...why can't I speak...my voice won't work._

I thought I had said something because he had stopped. _What did I say to him?_

"T-Tamaki, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked. _I-I'm crying?_

I touched my face slowly and felt the hot, wet liquid gliding down my face.

"I-I'm sorry Kyoya..."

"I thought this is what you wanted?" He said

"I-I do but..." I stopped

"But what?"

"I want to know how you really feel about me. Y-you just laughed at my feelings right? Why are you doing this?" I asked, looking away from him. He smiled, then hugged me.

"Tamaki," He said in quiet voice "you are really clueless." He peeled me away from his chest.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked

"Tamaki, ever since last night I have been debating on how to talk to you. Tamaki, you have not only put me on edge, but now I can't even focus on our debt."

_Is he saying that he loves me?_

"Kyoya...are you saying..." I stopped I wanted him to answer.

"No. I'm not saying I love you. I'm saying I'm determining my feelings for you and that is all."

_Does that mean he is giving me a chance?_

"Tamaki, if you like me, a male, then why did you start a host club?" He asked

"W-well that was before these feelings for you developed..." I said quietly "I still like doing the host club...a-and...I get to see you more often without you noticing..." I smiled. "D-do you want to continue...?"

"No...I think it's better if you get some rest..."

"B-but Kyoya~ You already made me like this..." I blushed and looked away.

"What do you mean?" He looked down at the erection in my pajama bottom. He blushed lightly, then pushed up his glasses. "R-right...I-I'll take full resonsibility." He reached down into my pants slowly and touched it slowly.

"H-hurry up! It...it hurts..." I said quietly

"That's because we waited to long. I suppose that is also my fault..." He said

"Kyoya!~ How could you...! I-it really does hurt...b-but...not alot..." I smiled. He sighed, then touched me again. I suppressed my moans as he kept stroking lightly. He squeezed gently then chuckled.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and I nodded. I closed my eyes to rest only be welcomed by a warm feeling.

"K-Kyoya!" He had begun sucking on my hard length forcefully. "You said you were only taking resposibility!" I cried. He pulled away and smiled

"I am taking responsibility. Like this." He took off his glasses and began sucking once again. I moaned out in pleasure as he ravished my member lovingly. _Oh, how I have longed for this touch...Kyoya..._

I clenched onto his raven-black hair as he licked up and down the shaft slowly. _Why is he teasing me like this? _ I whimpered softly, then he quickened his pace.

"K-Kyoya...I can't for much longer..." I whispered. When I said that he quickened his pace and went harder than before. "AH! K-Kyoya..!" I screamed his name loudly and pulled on his hair. I finally released into his mouth.

"S-sorry..." I said quietly. He swallowed after I said that. "B-but wait Kyoya...a-aren't you like this aswell?" I asked

"Well yes b-" I stopped him by unzipping his pants and pulling out his hard member. "T-tamaki! You don't have to do that...w-wait!" By the time he said that I had already engulfed his length. He had one hand on my hair. "T-tamaki..." He moaned

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, making me let go and look up. "Tamaki..." He pulled my face to his and kissed softly. He pulled away after a short time, then touched our noses together, making me blush slightly.

"Kyoya...I-I love you..."

_I was starting to tear up and I didn't know why._

"Tamaki, why are you crying?" He asked

"I-I don't know...I'm happy right now but...I think I'm afraid you won't love me...and I'll have to supress my feelings for you again. I don't want to. I want it to be like this all the time...I want us to be like this." I looked away and played with the bed sheets beside me.

"Tamaki...what I feel for you might not be love, but something new has definetly grown. And it might be what you're hoping for." He raised his hand to my cheek "So stop crying..." he wiped away my tears.

"T-thank you Kyoya..." I smiled. "Now, I'll be continuing..."

"N-no, really. Tamaki, you don't have to." He protested. But I didn't listen to a word he was saying, and took in his length once again. At first I started a slow pace then gradually picked up speed. I could hear him panting above me, making me go harder. I wanted to hear him moan out my name.

I slowly slipped him farther down my throat, trying to give him a pleasurable time.

"T-Tamaki..." He moaned. I licked up and down his shaft, savoring the heat. "I-I'm close..." he whispered. That didn't stop me at all. I was going to do the same thing he did. "AH! T-Tamaki!" His seed exploded in my mouth and I winced from the heat. It was a lot along with his member still in my mouth, some spilled out of my mouth, but I was determined to swallow. After his orgasm was over I swallowed what was left of it. _Now I feel accomplished. _I pulled away from his member and smiled.

"D-did it feel good?" I asked shyly

"Y-yes. Now...get some rest." He said while moving his glasses to the nightstand. I crawled underneath of the blankets after fixing my clothes, and Kyoya did the same. "Goodnight..." He whispered, then reached over to the lamp and turned off the light. I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep, but before I dozed off, I felt two arms wrap around my body.

_I wonder how long it took him to debate on that?_

I fell asleep with small smile on my face.

_Finally...I don't have to conceal my feelings anymore._


	5. My Decision

Kyoya's POV

The next morning, I woke up to Tamaki next to me in bed. I sighed to myself then got my glasses from the nightstand. I started to get up to get breakfast, but I heard Tamaki groan a little then shift in my bed. He yawned then sat up.

"Kyoya...where are you going?" He asked

"Just to get some breakfast." I answered

"Oh...do I have to go back to my home soon?"

"Well...your family will worry, won't they?" I said "Don't worry...we have plenty of time..." I smiled.

"Have you decided?"

"Decided what?"

"Your feelings for me..." He whispered

"No...Not yet Tamaki...in time." I stood up and walked to the door.

Tamaki's POV

_Didn't he listen to what I said? I love him for crying out loud...now I have to leave?_

I sighed then rested my head back onto the pillow. "Kyoya Ootori..." I sighed "why have you cast this dreadful spell on me..."

I slowly fell back asleep while waiting for Kyoya to bring back the food. About 20 minutes later he opened the door again.

"I brought breakfast..." He placed the tray onto my lap then sat next to me.

"Ah! ~ Kyoya! ~ Breakfast in bed? Thank you very much!" I smiled. We both started eating together, not saying much, but Kyoya wasn't much of a talker anyways, but why was I quiet? It looks like he knows me better than I thought...he smiled at me.

"Tamaki, are you alright? It's not like you to be this quiet..."

"I'm just thinking..." I said quietly. He snickered.

"Tamaki, what's bothering you? I know something wrong if you're so deep in thought." He smiled.

"Well...I just don't want to...I don't want to leave..."

"Tamaki...we'll see each other at the host club." He laughed then pushed up his glasses.

"Kyoya...I love you. What don't you understand about that?" I hugged him over the tray of food. "Please Kyoya! Listen to me!" I began to stain his shirt with my tears. He didn't react for a while, but after a minute he stroked my hair gently.

"I do understand Tamaki...I do. Just listen...I need to process your feelings."

"But haven't you had enough time?" I said, my voice muffled by his shirt. He didn't reply. "I'm sorry for being such a bother. It looks like I'm over staying my welcome. I'll leave." I tried to hold back more tears that flowed.

"Tamaki...you can stay. Until you feel stable...I'll tell your family you will stay another night. I'm sure they won't mind..." He pulled my face from his shirt, and kissed my cheek softly. Making me blush. I pushed his body back against his bed then sitting on him; straddling his hips.

"Kyoya..." I said quietly. I leaned in for a kiss, but we were rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. One of the maids in the house came to collect the trash from breakfast.

"Yes, one moment..." I got off of Kyoya to let him to the door. He took the two trays and handed it to the maid at the door. She bowed slightly then left to the kitchen. He walked back over to where I was sitting. "Tamaki, I just want you to know that you were seriously intoxicated. Since that waiter at the bar had a rude first impression with you, she gave you too much tequila. You aren't supposed to drink an entire glass, you are supposed to have "shots" of it." He explained

"If you don't rest, you could get very sick. Please rest." He tucked me back into bed and went to his desk. I got the remote to the TV so I could fall asleep to something besides silence.

Kyoya's POV

_I'm going to sue that cursed waitress. She could've seriously injured Tamaki...I have to take care of him from a distance. I don't know how the Suoh family and mine would react to their sons falling in love with each other. But...I want to be with him very badly. Is my decision selfish? No...it would be selfish of me to be with Tamaki. _

_But advice someone gave me was:_

_'Follow your Heart. Not the thoughts of others.'_

_What should I follow? Is the right decision to follow my hearts or what would be best for our families...? _

Tamaki shuffled in the bed sheets a few times and mumbled a few things.

"Kyo...ya..."

_My decision might break a heart..._


	6. Thinking of Myself

I didn't get any sleep that day. I knew I had to do this, but...was it right? Tamaki slept through the entire day. _Why does it have to be this way? Why can't I pick both and be neutral? But in the end, the world will not let you have your way. It only wants you to break hearts._

It was the middle of the night, and I was still at my desk. Trying to work on the debt, and think about Tamaki's love for me. I felt tired, but I couldn't sleep.

"Kyo...ya..." He mumbled. He opened his eyes, then shuffled a few times in the bed. "Kyoya...what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" He asked

"Well...I just can't sleep..." I said.

"Why not? Do I bother you?"

"No...It's just that I'm...I'm thinking about what you said to me..." I answered

"Oh...well don't beat yourself up over it." He smiled. "Come on..." I walked towards the bed and sat next to him. He yawned then tried going to sleep. After a few minutes his chest was rising and falling slowly. I moved a few strains of golden hair out of his face.

"Tamaki..." I whispered.

It was 3:00 in the morning, and these problems would not subside. My instincts told me one thing, but my heart told me another. How could one simple statement tear me apart like this?

Tamaki had woken up again. He didn't notice I was still awake, so he went to the bathroom without realizing I was there. Once he came back him he had a startled expression when he saw me still at my desk.

"K-Kyoya? Why are you still up?" He asked. He pulled up a chair and sat next to me. "Is there...something you want to talk about?" He asked slowly.

"No...Nothing really..." I lied.

"Kyoya," he turned my desk chair to face his. "I know something is bothering you! So what is it?" He stopped then stared for a bit. "Is it...me?" He asked suddenly.

"N-no...it isn't you, Tamaki...I just...don't want to hurt anyone..." I said while turning my chair back to face the desk.

"You...you don't want to hurt me, right?" He looked away. "I...I understand Kyoya. But...you shouldn't do this to yourself...I'll leave first thing in the morning..." He said while standing up. "Or...if it will ease your thoughts...I'll leave now..." He said while walking to get his clothes.

"N-no...Tamaki..." I grabbed his wrist.

"Kyoya...you already made it clear you don't love me or like me at all...so why do you want to torture me even more? Why do you want me to be so close to you, even though I know in the back of my mind, I can never get any closer..." He tried to snatch his hand from my grip, but I was not letting go. I turned his body so he was facing me. He face was overwhelmed with tears. I embraced him tightly, wanting all of this pain to go away. _Why did I have to cause him pain? I will soon end it all._

"Tamaki...please...don't cry anymore. I'm sorry if I make you feel this way." I was still holding him in my arms. "But...I do love you. I love you dearly." I said quietly.

"R-Really?" He looked up at me, his eyes filled with happiness. I nodded my head. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I wrapped my hand around his waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. We slowly stumbled over to the bed, his lips never left mine. I ran my hands up his shirt slowly, touching his nipples with both hands.

"K-Kyoya..." He moaned. I reached my hand into his pajama bottoms and stroked the hardness that was building up in the center. He face was completely flushed. I tugged at his waist band of his pajamas and boxers and exposed his hardening member. I slowly lowered my head down onto it and sucked lightly. "A-ah..." He cried. "K-Kyoya, wait!" He said. I pulled away from him.

"What is it, Tamaki?"

"What did you mean by you didn't want to break hearts?" He asked

"Oh...well I was troubled by which to choose. If I should just watch you from a distance, or if I should love you close." I said truthfully.

"Why would you want to watch me from a distance?"

"Because...how do you think our families will react to this?" I asked.

"I-I never thought of that...I'm sorry...I was only thinking of myself..." He said.

"Well...we can think of that..." I smiled then took off my glasses "after..." I took in his length again and sucked on it with great force. He clenched my hair and moaned my name. I never thought I would be doing this to Tamaki. His moaning was getting louder and louder, so I pulled away from him.

"Shh. You'll wake someone up..." I smirked.

"I-I'm sorry..." He blushed. I smiled then put two finger to his face. He took it in and sucked on them generously. I pulled them out, leaving a trail of saliva from his mouth from my fingers. I gave him one glance and he nodded his hand slowly. I pushed in one finger, and heard him let out a sharp gasp.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded his head and I proceeded to push in and out of him. The pained expression soon disappeared into a pleasurable one. He was clenching the bed sheets tightly. He arched his back as soon as I prodded at a certain bundle of nerves.

"Kyoya!" He said, trying to muffle his voice with his hand. I repeatedly hit that spot, scissoring and stretching his entrance. After a good amount of time I removed my fingers, taking my clothes off soon after. I aligned myself with his hole, and made sure to get one more okay from him.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded again, but pulled my head close to his to get a passionate kiss. I pulled away slowly and started to push in. His face twisted as soon as I fit the head in. After a few paining moans and cries, Tamaki and I had become one. I kissed his forehead, reassuring him to open his eyes.

"I love you, Kyoya..." He said

"I love you as well, Tamaki..." I smiled. He nodded his head and I began rocking my hips slowly.

Tamaki's POV

Kyoya rocked his hips slowly in me. Although there was still a sharp pain, I didn't want this feeling to stop. I've always wanted to feel this way. To feel love. Now I was finally one with the only person I have loved this much. Kyoya...

I cried out as he brushed against the spot he touched a few minutes ago. I cried out pure ecstasy. I absentmindedly wrapped my legs around his waist. "F-faster, Kyoya!" I cried. He didn't say anything, but complied with my wish. He thrusted harder into me and began stroking my length at the same time. _This was what I have always wanted...I finally have Kyoya...The one I truly love._

"H-Harder..." I whispered. He smiled, but didn't follow this time.

"Say it louder..." He said.

"Harder! Please Kyoya!" I yelled. He smiled and began going deeper and harder into me. I wrapped my arms around his chest, muffling my cries into his shoulder. "K-Kyoya!" I cried "I-I can't!"

He kissed me passionately, muffling the cries of pleasure. I could feel his tongue slowly slip into my mouth. I was moaning into his mouth, slowly being pushed over the edge. He began to repeatedly hit my prostate making my seed spill onto his chest, and my head being thrown back.. I put my quivering hand over my mouth to try to stop the loud moans.

He thrusted in a few more time, before arching his back and filling me with his seed. The feeling was amazing, I hugged him tightly as he had his orgasm inside of me. When we both had finished, he pulled out slowly. Making me feel a bit...empty.

He collapsed onto the bed next to me; panting heavily. Kyoya leaned in for another kiss, and I accepted it. Embracing his lips. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit up on the bed. He slowly cleaned my body of any liquid leftover, and I did the same to him. Once we were done cleaning, we put clothes on then laid back down into the bed. I wrapped my arms around his body.

"I…I love you Kyoya…" I whispered

"I love you too, Tamaki." I smiled at those words.

_I have longed to hear those words._


	7. Never Letting Go

I woke up the next morning alone in bed. _He's probably getting breakfast again..._I waited patiently in his room, only to hear a few yells. I stood up, only to feel pain in my lower back. I walked down the stairs and peeked around the corner.

"I can't believe this!" I heard Yoshio yell. I looked closer at the scene. Kyoya was there...with his father.

"Father...I-"

"Silence!" He yelled again. _What was going on? _He sat down in one of the chairs and crossed his arms. "Explain yourself..." He said; obvious anger behind the sentence.

"It's just as I said...

_I'm in love with Yuzuru Suoh's son._

He said with same straight face. Yoshio growled under his breath and came close to Kyoya.

"Do you realize what kind of reputation this would give us? You cannot be in love with a Suoh member, and especially a male!" He yelled

"I don't care, father. I love Tamaki dearl-" He was cut off with a sharp slap to his face. He stumbled over a little bit holding his cheek. It soon evolved into a red color. My first instinct was to run over to him. And so I did. In a blink of an eye I was tugging on Kyoya's arm, repeating if he was okay. I knew I shouldn't interfere...but...it just seemed necessary.

"Kyoya!" I tried pulling his hand away from his face, but he wouldn't let go.

"Tamaki! Do you know this could ruin both reputations for the Ootori family and the Suoh family?" He said

"I-I don't care...it won't matter anyways...no one would need to know..." I whispered softly, trying to hold onto Kyoya. "Now...if you will excuse me..." I walked back towards the stairs, trying to make Kyoya come with me. He followed behind slowly.

"Kyoya, I forbid you from seeing Tamaki, you shall not embarrass the Ootori family name!" He yelled behind us. I walked faster up the stairs, not wanting to hear anymore of him. We reached the bedroom, and I tried looking at Kyoya's face. It was swollen lightly and very red.

"K-Kyoya? Does...does it hurt?" I asked. He shook his head no. "D-do you still love me?" I whispered.

"Of course. No one will change my mind." He smiled.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm so selfish..." I said quietly, I walked to the drawer and picked up a first aid kit. I began rummaging through the box, looking for a band aid. I picked up a cloth and wet it a little. I pressed the soft cloth onto his cheek, and avoided eye contact with him.

"Tamaki," He said sternly with a hint of curiosity in his voice "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me..." I looked him straight in the eye. "Kyoya...If it will...make you safer...than maybe we should listen to your father..." I said, trying not to fall apart. _If it would be a good thing for Kyoya...I should just grin and bear it._

"Tamaki, I said this once, I don't care what they say, and you said you wouldn't care either." He said. "Although my father said one thing, I will not let you go. You mean a lot to me."

"I-I know I do! But I can't stand to look at you hurt anymore." _This is for Kyoya..._ "I don't think it will work so please..." He lifted my chin.

"Tamaki...do you want to know how I can tell you're are lying?" I looked at him.

"H-how?"

"You have already said how much you have wanted to love me and stop the concealment, and...You're crying." He smiled while wiping the water droplets away. I blushed then pulled away from him. "What do you really want to do?"

"I...I want to stay...with you."

"Alright...then that's what we'll do..." He hugged me tightly, making me cry into his shoulder even more. _This is why I fell in love with you. You always know the right things to say. How could I ever want to part with you?_

I was trying to suppress the loud sobs and sniffles coming from me. I knew he wouldn't mind, but I felt the need to do it. He just stroked my hair gently repeating I love you, over and over in my ear. I wouldn't dare to say it back. I would just make a fool of myself. I was clenching his shirt tightly, never wanting to let go.

_I don't ever want to let you go…_


End file.
